


Say it Right

by emsuzz2012



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform, say it right, skyes dad tries to take her back, skyes powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsuzz2012/pseuds/emsuzz2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean anything to her...but he had what it took to set her free. And for that, he could mean everything to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Well...it certainly has been a long time people...And this has been sitting on my laptop for months...School sucks. I'm about to graduate in the spring after 7 yeras of undergrad (adhd is a fucking bitch but I'll have 200 credit hours YOLO) and I've been really swamped...But anywho, here is the supernaturalish oneshot I promise months and months ago.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song is Say it Right by Nelly Furtado
> 
> **story alternates between flashbacks from like days before the actual event...I think you'll figure it out..the flashbacks are the ones without song lyrics**
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> P.S. if you see the (&) in front of a word, it's supposed to be (") I tried to make sure I corrected them all but once again I'm on my tablet so that was really annoying lmao

Wind sifted through tree limbs. Leaves swirled in the air, scattering on the ground before the next breeze moved them again. The crunch of foliage under gentle feet a result of the autumn season setting in to the wooded area, the warmth of summer replaced by the chill of the night. 

The moon lit the path ahead opening to the shores of a lake whose waters were still as the dead.

Brown locks of hair blew in all directions as long slender legs carried her forward out onto the lake, water rippling from her footsteps, only coming to a stop in the reflection of the moon above.

The wind suddenly picked up as the lake began to glow in hues of blue and silver. 

Something was coming.

Change was upon this world.

A savior? A monster?

Doe eyes snapped open, orbs consumed in a black darkness.

_Awaken._

* * *

_Death  follows her._

"Where is she now?"

"The camera feed shows her exiting the hangar and heading east."

The older man ran a hand over his face before he deadpanned, "Into the woods."

"Coulson ..." Soft eyes met the stern orbs of the Cavalry. "Fitzsimmons said the energy reading coming from the woods is a type of barrier with the ability to conceal everything inside," May turned her head back to the screen as she sighed heavily, "and keep everything else out."

Coulson took a deep breath as he crossed his arms , thinking of the possible solutions to the situation at hand. "The barrier...", nodding to the energy readings without turning to face the older woman, "her emotions are controlling it."

May arched an eyebrow.

"So you think she's upset about something...." Understanding dawned on her, "Ward."

He rubbed his temples in frustration. Skye hadn't been herself since the Hydra reveal and since they've had her going down and interrogating Ward she's grown more distant from the team, choosing instead to spend time with him in his cell. 

Sighing, "Her emotions are probably finally surfacing.  You know her as well as I do, Ward's betrayal changed everything she thought about his feelings for her."

She rolled her eyes, "Ward's betrayal was orchestrated to fulfill Hydra needs. He kidnapped Skye and used her crush to help Garrett. He never cared--"

"I wouldn't be so sure. The way he looks at her..." He trailed off knowing full well May was staring daggers into his back. "Maybe.."

"You don't think--" She brought her hands up in front of her, "No Coulson, there has to be another way. No way am I letting him out just so he can--"

"Melinda."

Her mouth snapped shut at the use of her first name. May stared at Coulson's back as he turned away from the monitors.

"Go get him."

* * *

_In the day_

To Grant's amazement he passed through the barrier with relative ease, sure Coulson was using him as a test subject should the energy kill him, but part of him hoped he would be able to pass Skye's test. Part of him hoped he still held a place in her heart. The backpack of supplies the team--his old team--had given him weighed heavily upon his back but did not slow him down as he trekked through the wooded area.

_In the night_

The light of the moon served as his way point, having remembered the stories Raina had told him of Skye's origin.  Her  _kind_  seemed as celestial beings to some, bathing in the moonlight reflecting on a lake. A shadow of a smile appeared at the thought. 

_Say it right_

After all, his rookie has always been an angel to him.

_Say it all_

The woods were alive some how, he heard the whispers when he passed through the barrier, and they were getting louder with every step.  The hair on his arms raised up and he knew she was close. Words would fail him should he ever try to explain the feeling to anyone else, but he knew the small electric current flowing through his body was her subconscious way of bringing him closer....calling for him.

_You either got it or you don't_

This was his second chance. His second opportunity to prove his worth not only to her, but anyone who questioned him after Garrett's death.

_You either stand or you  fall_

He would not fail her again.

* * *

The cell door screeched as it opened; the light flooding in from the hall outside almost blinding to his sensitive eyes. But he remembered that lithe frame and those hard eyes.

The Cavalry.

Grant swallowed thickly. 

"Come to finish the job Agent May?" A dry chuckle escaped his still healing throat, "Sorry to say it healed up a bit since you last took a swing at it."

May's stoic expression remained, and any attempt at beating around the true reason of her visit dropped. Grant remained silent and still, sitting on his small cot off to the side of the room.  

He watched with interest as the older woman pressed a few buttons on the tablet completely ignoring him. He opened his mouth to speak, "Save it, Ward"   
  
Confusion laced his features as he looked at his surroundings in an attempt to make sense of everything. In the back of his mind he  _knew_ May would not have released him unless told to do so, and even then it would have to be an order from high up, meaning.... _Coulson_ .

"Coulson sent you down here."

May remained still, her expression unchanged as she pressed another button on the tablet. The wall between them gone in an instant. 

His eyes widened and he shot to his feet. The sudden understanding was like a sharp knife through the gut, twisting with every second spent in silence.

"Where's Skye?"

* * *

_When your will is broken_

He continued through the woods, ignoring the chill of the air on the bare skin of his forearms.  He needed to get to Skye--see that she was okay.  He was so broken and lost already, he can't add another name to his ledger.

_When it slips from your hand_

From what Raina had told him, and from the briefing Coulson and May gave him, he knew what had caused Skye's powers to emerge.

Ever since he met Skye, his control of the situation and plan had started to slip trough his fingers like sand.

_When there's no time for joking_

It started with him blocking her out of his head. He didn't want to think about her--he had a mission and he had to complete it.  Skye being Skye, however, broke through and through jokes and their inevitable attraction to one another made herself a home in his heart.  

The idea that they could be together after everything taunted his mind daily.

He scoffed at his foolishness.

_There's a hole in the plan_

He should have known Garrett would interfere. 

She had become his weakness.

* * *

"This was a terrible idea."

"Oh totally." Sighing, "But it was the only option. We still don't know if it really is her subconscious acting on its own accord...for all we know  _He_ could be influencing her mind."

May pursed her lips at the mention of Skye's father as she turned back to the monitor that showed Ward passing through the barrier with ease, causing her to snort. 

"Of course he could pass through..." She leaned her head to the side as she tried to relieve the tight muscles in her neck, "He's never going to come back you know. You just set a serial killer loose."

Chuckling to himself, "Don't remind me. I think though...that if I'm right...and he's able to get through to her..." Coulson turned to face the woman, "That he will follow her right back here, even if it means back to that cell."

"I don't understand it though. Why Ward?", Coulson and May turned around to find Fitz standing in the doorway, toying with a Rub-ix Cube. "Why was he able to pass through the barrier. It 'bout singed Hunter's arm off when he tried."

Coulson turned his head back to the screen before looking back down to his feet, unsure of how to answer the scientist's question.

Fitz looked back and forth between the older man and woman as they exchanged looks, "She still loves him...doesn't she?"

Coulson shoved his hands in his pockets as he kicked the heel on his shoe against the ground, his shoulders sagging as he sighed, "It sure looks that way Fitz...it sure looks that way."

* * *

Her mind was spinning. 

She was angry and sad...the brief happiness left a bitter taste in her mouth and all she wanted to do was escape.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

**Grant Ward** .

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

A dry laugh echoed in her mind. He'd betrayed her. Lied to her.  _Used_ her.

_But you got what it takes to set me  free_

No that wasn't right. Was it that  _he_ was the one being used? 

He'd said one day she would understand...He said his feelings for her...were  _real_ .

**Grant**

_Oh you could mean everything to me_

**Save me**

* * *

"So you're telling me," Lance winced when Simmons' hands brushed the burn on his arm,  "that Skye's just floating around in there like some voodoo ghost?"

Jemma's hands smoothed the bandage over to make the wrapping stick, "She's not a voodoo ghost...Her powers are just....making her..act out."

Lance stared unbelievably up at the biochemist, "Acting out? You call a barrier intended to keep everyone out, _acting out_?"

"It didn't keep everyone out," Fitz quickly replied, "it let Ward through."

The mercenary snorted, "Oh yes sorry, a barrier that only lets killers in, but barbecues my arm."

Tripp leaned back against the lab counter  and crossed his arms over his chest, "Man, knowing Skye? You're lucky that's all it did to you.  If her emotions are controlling that thing..." The man whistled as he shook his head at the thought.

"Don't remind me mate. That girl gives Bobbi a run for the title of 'She Devil'." Easing his arm off of the tablet and into his lap he sighed,  "I could really use a beer right now."

Jemma rolled her eyes, "Skye's out there dealing with who knows what and you want a beer? Seriously?"

"What? There's nothing we can do thanks to her little 'fuck off' wall--thanks mate--besides," he tilted his head towards Mack after receiving the bottle, using the edge of the counter to pop the seal, "her little Hydra boyfriend's got it under control."

* * *

The whispers were overwhelming.

Some blamed him for his betrayal. Some relayed sweet nothings.  

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_

He would accept any and all blame laid at his feet. Deserved it even.  Blindly following Garrett had been his undoing and put him in a dark world that she had for a time lit up. 

_I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark_

However, he would never apologize.  There was one thing he'd learned from hours of isolation in his cell...he was a killer.  He killed to protect. He would never apologize for that, end of discussion.  

What he would apologize for however, was realizing too late, that he was protecting the wrong person.

So now, he would embrace the darkness in him, to preserve the light.

_I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_

_"Who are you now Grant Ward?"_

He didn't know.

But he had an idea.

_And all of what I  feel I could show_

Feet moving faster, his pace increased with a sense of urgency. 

He  _would_ get to her. He  _would_ show her. He  _would_ prove to her.

_You tonight_

She is the one thing that matters.

_Skye._

* * *

The world around him vanished suddenly, engulfed by a blinding white light causing him to freeze.  Lowering the hand shielding his eyes, he took in his new surroundings.  

Rolling grassy plains spread out in front of him, tiger lily's flowing in the wind among long blades of grass. It was then he felt it.

**Her**.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

Grant straightened up and kept his gaze straight ahead for fear if he turned around the illusion would disappear.  

_"I see they let you out."_

His eyes fluttered close as her smooth voice floated around him, thinking he could feel her warm body pressed against his back.

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_"You shouldn't have come"_

Opening his eyes, "As if I would have gone anywhere else." His arms hung at his sides, and his scraped and bruised fingers uncurled as he felt the ghost of a touch against them.

Her voice took on a much gentler tone, almost concerned. _"Your hands--you're hurt. Keeping your problems bottled up doesn't help in the long run  Ward."_

"Says the girl who subconsciously put an entire barrier around the woods." His attempt at a joke earned a smiled although he could not see it.  

_But you have what it takes to set me free._

_"So....let me guess...they sent you to_   **fetch** _me."_

He shook his head as he chanced a glance over his shoulder, catching luscious brunette locks swaying with the wind.   "They did, but that's not what I'm here for."

_"Oh? So why are you here?  Why not run?"_

Grant dropped his gaze to his hand, swearing he could feel the touch of her fingers laced with his. He brought his gaze back up to stare straight ahead,  "Why would I run?" He slowly tried to tighten the hold on the fingers he felt wrapped around his own. "Everything I need is right here."

_"I don't understand-"_

"You, Skye. I'm here for you."

A small sigh.

_"Oh Grant...I don't even know where I am."_

_Oh you could mean everything to me_

The pain and confusion in her voice had his heart aching and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to turn around. "Don't worry Skye, I'll find you--"

The illusion evaporated into pieces of dust around him.

**It's so dark.**

* * *

 

_Grant...._ **Grant** _...._

He was close...she could feel it.  Was she dreaming? Had she really just seen him? Felt him?

_From my hands I could give you_

She felt weightless.  Weightless....but powerful...Her fingertips tingled with a feeling she'd never felt.

_Something that I made_

The barrier...She made a barrier, she remembers. She just wanted to keep all of the pain and hurt out so she could sleep...next thing she knew she was in the lake. 

_From my mouth I could sing you_

She could hear something....someone...talking? Chanting? Or was it her? A man's voice?

No...No she didn't want this.  It hurt.

Who was he?

_another brick that I laid_

**Grant** .

* * *

His forearms took most of the scratches from the twigs as he ran through the forest--the lake was not far ahead. He knew.  The whispers were silent as if he was in the eye of the storm.

_From my body I could show you_

He could make out a clearing in the trees ahead, panting heavier as he picked up speed, catching a glimmer of the moons reflection on the ground...The world around him started to glow.

_a place God knows_

There she was.

* * *

"Skye!"

She was in the middle of the lake, standing on the water directly under the moon.  

Had she heard him? 

"Skye!"

Grant threw everything he was carrying to the ground as he sprinted towards the lake, pants soaking through as he wadded into the water before he stopped in his tracks.

Skye tilted her head to the side and glanced over her shoulder before completely turning to face him.

_You should know_

"Skye..." His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

_"Grant..."_ __  
_  
_ _The space is holy_

A pulse of energy radiated from her body, hitting Ward so hard he had to push back against it to stay standing. 

"Skye! Can you hear me!"

A flash of light descended from the moon, engulfing her body over the reflection on the lake. 

"Skye! No!"

_Do you really_

_"Grant.....Grant! Where are you?"_

Was that her calling for him?

The wind picked up as it gathered and swirled around the beam of light like hurricane, bringing water and leaves with it.  

"I'm here Skye! Skye I--" His body was shoved to the ground by an invisible force. 

" **You will not interfere.** "

The water he had been wading in had receded to swirl around her, leaving the lakes outer skirts bone dry.  

_"No! I don't want this! Please stop!"_

_Want to go?_

The beam and wind disappeared and the water and leaves fell back into the lake, hitting ward with a wave of water and debris and knocking him back to the shore _._

He struggled to gain his footing but ran back to the edge of the lake in search of Skye, who was no where to be found.  Had she left...Was that...her leaving?

Looking up towards the moon, he watched in fear as her body was lowering itself back to the ground, hovering just over the lake. 

"Skye!" She looked as if she was sleeping as she lay suspended over the reflection once more. He had to get to her.  But how?

He felt the wind sweep around him and he raised his head up to look at her before taking a step out onto the lake, shocked when his foot did not sink through the water. Carefully and without question he made his way over the water towards her body.

"Skye..." his hands hovered over her, afraid to touch her. "Skye please open your eyes."

Swallowing, he placed one hand on the base of her neck, cradling the back of her head, reaching his other hand over her waist to grasp her hip.

The minute his hands made contact her body fell limp in his arms and he quickly dropped to his knees to keep her from hitting the ground--the lake having disappeared completely.

Ignoring everything else he began to lightly shake her. "Skye," his fingers swept hair out of her face, " Come on Rookie, wake up."

Grants eyes widened when the lashes of the girl in his arms fluttered slowly before opening.  

_"Grant."_  Skye's hand came up to brush across the stubble on his jaw, "is it really you?"

He tried to contain his happiness as he sat back on his heels, keeping her balanced in his arms, "Yeah, Rookie, it's me."

A smile slowly crept onto her face and he felt his own lips curving up in response.

"My father...he tried to--"

"Shhhh, Skye. It's okay." Grant brushed more hair out of her face before running his thumb over her cheek as a tear escaped her eye.

"I knew you'd come for me. You set me free."

Grant's smile widened before he chuckled, "Always Skye," he leaned down to press his lips to hers briefly before pulling back to look into her eyes, "I'll  _always_ come for you. I know now who I'm meant to protect."

Skye's smile softened as she hummed in content, the barrier around them lowering. 

"I'm not letting Coulson throw you back in jail....I need you with me."

The specialist chuckled once more, before scooping her once more into his arms and standing up slowly. "No matter what Coulson decides, I'll never leave you again."

Carrying her bridal style, he began walking them back towards the bus...He'd protect this girl from anything....even if it was himself...but somehow he knew...she'd always be the one to save him.

She was his light in the darkness.

 

_Say it right_ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably contains a lot of errors because Ityped it on my tablet and copy and pasted. I'm not going back over it tonight because every time I read over what I had I got angry thinking it sucked so I just decided to post it and let you guys decide.
> 
> Comment and let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
